


Polished

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Knows They’re in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Im Changkyun is a young rockstar who cannot abide naked nails before a performance; Son Hyunwoo is a fresh-faced nail technician who’s just opened up a new shop on the same route as Changkyun’s walk home. Somewhere between the acetone and eyeliner, this unlikely pair fall in love.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Paint Chipping Away Like My Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

“Do you want to grab drinks with us, boss?” one of Changkyun’s band members, named Hyungwon, offered with a smile, as he zipped his hoodie. “You worked hard today too.”

Changkyun waved him off, returning his grin. 

“Not tonight,” Changkyun replied, “I have plans.” He prepared to exit the studio space. “Same time tomorrow, to get in one last practice before the show?” His band members nodded and chorused in agreement, and he waved goodbye as he shut the door behind him.

Changkyun checked his phone - it was later than he thought; his regular nail tech would be closed by now. _I’ll just have to find one that’s opened at this hour_ , he thought as he selected the music for the trip home. He shook his head, and put his headphones on to provide a soundtrack for his journey.

The bus was empty enough for the young vocalist to easily find a seat, and he rested his tired head against the window, music blasting in his ears, soothing him. The Seoul streets were shining and wet from the rain, reflecting the shop lights, making the colours dance prettily in the puddles on black asphalt. Before he knew it, it was time for him to disembark; he almost missed his stop, he’d been so distracted by watching the scenery whiz by. As he turned the corner, careful to let cars pass him first, his eyes fell upon something that hadn’t been there before - a new nail shop had seemingly popped up overnight; how lucky! He smiled to himself as he made the decision to check them out. After all, his hands needed doing, and he hated having naked nails for a show.

As soon as he pushed open the door and the little bell signalled his entry, a tall young man greeted him brightly from the reception counter. “Good evening! My name’s Hyunwoo. What can I do for you?”

Changkyun was caught off-guard by how pretty the man’s smile was; he shook his head as if to re-start his brain, and replied quickly, “H-hi,” he finally said, “are you still open?”

“Of course!” The nail tech responded. “You don’t have an appointment, right?”

“N-no,” Changkyun’s eyes darted around and saw he was the only customer in. “Did I need to make one?” He suddenly didn’t quite know what to do with his hands, and put them in his back pockets.

“No, it’s okay! Please come and sit,” Hyunwoostood from his chair behind reception and guided Changkyun over to a table, laden with polishes and bottles. They both sat down, and the older man gently patted the towelled surface of the table, indicating he wanted to see Changkyun’s hands. “So, what would you like? A no-polish manucure?” He scanned the younger man’s hands. “Ah. Do you want me to take this polish off? It looks like it’s been there for a while.”

“Ahh,” Changkyun examined his nails and turned his hands over and back again, assessing how badly chipped the black polish had gotten. He at last found his footing, and replied, “actually, could I get a shellac manicure instead? That lasts longer than regular polish, right?”

The other man smiled. “It does,” he nodded. “You must have an understanding boss,” he commented. “We don’t get many male clients in who want long-lasting polish.”

Changkyun laughed softly at that. “I’m... I’m my own boss, actually,” he explained as Hyunwoo took one of his hands and began gently stripping the remaining old polish with a soaked cotton pad. “I’m a musician. A singer.”

Hyunwoo lifted his gaze from Changkyun’s nails. “Really?” He seemed impressed. “What kind of music?” He suddenly felt bashful for holding the other man’s gaze, and went back to work.

“Rock, mostly,” Changkyun explained, watching how delicately Hyunwoo held his hand and removed the polish from his nails. “But recently I’ve started to add some rap into our songs.” He remarked how pretty and long Hyunwoo’s lashes were.

“That’s so cool,” Hyunwoo gushed, smiling. “I always wanted to be a singer,” he looked up from the young man’s nails to meet his gaze again. “But I also always loved doing this. And one day I just decided to buy this shop and make at least one of my dreams come true.” He cocked his head to the side cutely, and Changkyun chuckled softly at how sweet this man was. “Here,” he said after a moment, “Put your hand in this warm water,” Hyunwoo instructed, breaking their little spell.

“Huh?” Changkyun blurted, distracted by Hyunwoo’s pretty eyes. He snapped out of it once he saw the dish of soapy water next to his hand. “Oh,” he lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

_He’s too cute_ , Hyunwoo thought to himself. “So, mister rockstar,” he continued to work on Changkyun’s other hand, removing the polish there. “Do you have a name?” He winked, startling the singer.

Again, Changkyun was struck dumb by how pretty the older man was. “I— yeah,” he laughed, embarrassed. “Changkyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Changkyun.”

The men smiled at each other then, meeting their eyes. Changkyun felt his heart begin to race, and hoped to the gods that the other man could not hear the pounding in his chest.

*

At last, Changkyun’s nails were finished; all that was left was for Hyunwoo to give him a hand massage and apply moisturizer to his hands and arms, something that though Changkyun knew was part of the service, he was not in the least prepared for. Over the course of the hour spent sat across from each other, the pair had talked a lot - about school and family, ten-year dream plans, favourite films. And Changkyun had not been able to quiet the quickening heart in his chest. Hyunwoo warmed the coconut-scented cream in his palms and smoothed them over Changkyun’s hands; the pair strangely silent after over an hour of talking. As Hyunwoo massaged Changkyun’s palms and fingers with his own strong hands, the younger man couldn’t help what he did next - his thumb caressed the soft skin of Hyunwoo’s hand, and it made him slow his movements. Wordlessly, Hyunwoo reciprocated; taking a chance, he looked up from his work to see that Changkyun was looking at him, too. For a moment, neither man said anything. 

Then, Changkyun got up the courage to speak. “Do you... would you come see me play?” He asked, voice small.

Hyunwoo continued to massage the other man’s hands, but softer this time - slower. “Yeah,” he smiled. “Yeah, I... I would really love that.”

“It’s tomorrow night,” he offered. “At the 514 club. Have you ever been there?”

“Once, actually. For an open mic night,” Hyunwoo replied, sitting back in his chair and grabbing a swab to clean Changkyun’s nails of the hand cream from the massage.

“Were you performing, or just watching?” Changkyun’s eyes grew soft as he looked at the other man. A gentle smile curled on his lips as he looked on.

“A bit of both, actually.”

“I’d have loved to have seen that.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Maybe you will, one day.” He held both Changkyun’s hands in his, examining his work - but if he were honest, he’d just wanted to touch him a little longer before he’d have to send him on his way. “You’re all done,” he said after a moment, a little sadly.

“Thanks,” Changkyun looked at his nails, so prettily shaped and painted a shiny black that wouldn’t scratch or chip off. _His hands are so soft in mine_ , Changkyun thought. _I don’t want to go..._

Hyunwoo stood from his chair, and the younger man followed suit. He led the singer over to the reception to pay for his manicure, allowing himself to take in how pretty the young man was, dressed in black from head to toe, tight jeans showing off - well, everything. He really does look like a rockstar, he mused. He coughed, composing himself. “Can I get your number?” He asked, his professional tone back once again.

“M-my what?” Changkyun blurted, surprised by how forward Hyunwoo was. The older man laughed.

“It’s for your file,” he explained. “So the shop can text you deals and reminders and stuff.” He cocked his head to the side again, smiling at how flustered the singer had been. 

“Oh— oh,” Changkyun seemed almost - what? - disappointed? - by the reality of the situation. “I thought you— never mind.”

Hyunwoo was touched. “Can... can I have it, too, then?” He asked.

“Can you what?”

“Can I get your number? For me, too.” He leaned across the desk on his elbows. 

Changkyun’s eyes relaxed, and he smiled.

“Yeah,” he said at last. “Yeah, let me give you my number.”

*

**HW** : I’m here!  
**HW** : good luck!  
**HW** : wait no, that’s bad luck  
**HW** : break a leg!

Chankyun grinned at his phone. 

**CK** : thanks ^_^ after our set, stick around, okay? I’ll find you. 

**HW** : okay ^_^

Changkyun set his phone down and continued to apply eyeliner to his bottom lash line.

“Who’s got you all smiley, boss?” Hyungwon teased. “You’ve been grinning all day, even through rehearsals.”

“It’s nothing,” Changkyun lied. “Come on, help me with this,” he pointed to his hair. “It’s not cooperating and we have like five minutes to get on stage.”

“Yes boss!” Hyungwon snapped his heels together, making them both laugh. 

*

Hyunwoo’s eyes remained transfixed to the stage; the beer he held in his hand was growing warm from being ignored, but he didn’t care. As soon as Changkyun and his group ascended the stage, his jaw dropped. He looked so different to the bashful young man he’d met the night before! Hair slicked back, fringe away from his eyes, now heavily lined with black, and grey eyeshadow sparkling in the lights of the stage. He’d swapped his ripped jeans for even tighter black leather pants, and his perfectly manicured hands - he smiled then, knowing it was him who had done at least that - delicately caressed the mic stand like he was touching a lover. Hyunwoo swallowed hard. _Shit, he’s gorgeous_ , he thought. 

And then, Changkyun began to sing.

_Oh no,_ Hyunwoo swallowed hard again. _I’m so fucked._

*

Though the stage lights were bright, Changkyun had learned to focus his eyes to specific points in the audience - and tonight, his eyes found their target easily. Towards the back of the venue sat Hyunwoo, untouched beer in one hand and his pretty face trained on the vocalist. As the guitars and drums echoed around him and his own voice filled the room, it was like there were only the two of them in the whole space; staring at each other as Changkyun sang. He thought he would be more self-conscious; but feeling the older man’s eyes on him made him more confident than ever. He threw his head back and bared his beautiful teeth, winking and teasing the audience. As he sang, he made a point to curl his fingers and gesture with his hands more than usual; touching his cheeks and neck and lips as he sang, as if showing off his manicure to an audience of one. To everyone else, the movements would not seem that out of place; Changkyun was always emotive and flamboyant on stage - but to Hyunwoo, it was a special kind of recognition; and it made him feel warm. Changkyun grasped the mic stand as he sang the final notes of their last song, and stared through to crowd straight into Hyunwoo’s heart. God, he’s so stunning on stage, he thought. So different from the shy kid that I met last night. Hyunwoo smiled, licking his lips as Changkyun winked at him again, bowing with his band mates and exiting the stage with a flourish. 

Hyunwoo at last snapped out of his trancelike state once the stage lights went up again, revealing a deserted space. The next act was due to set up, and Changkyun had disappeared. He stared down at the beer in his hand and drank half of it in one long draught, hoping it might give him courage for whatever came next. His pocket buzzed.

**CK** : so, what did you think?

Hyunwoo wondered what to reply. He hesitated before typing out:

**HW** : you were gorgeous.  
**HW** : really, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.

Hyunwoo kicked himself for sending that, was that too strong? He jammed his phone back into his pocket, terrified to see what the younger man might reply. He downed the rest of his beer, wincing at its warm bitterness. He cradled his forehead in one hand and began to bounce his leg where he sat. He didn’t notice Changkyun looking for him in the crowd, and then finding him, making a beeline for the older man with a bright smile on his face, glistening with sweat.

“Hey,” Changkyun pressed gentle hand to Hyunwoo’s back. “So,” he leaned in and whispered in Hyunwoo’s ear, “you think I’m gorgeous?”

Hyunwoo snapped to attention, surprised enough to almost fall over on his stool. “H-hey,” he smiled awkwardly. “You guys are incredible!”

Changkyun beamed at the praise and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Hyunwoo through his heavily made-up eyes, and desperately wished he was better with his words. “I, uh... I had lots of fun on stage tonight,” he said, moving imperceptibly closer to the older man. “Thanks for coming to watch me— us, perform.”

Hyunwoo smiled warmly at the younger man. “Listen, um... Can I— can I buy you a drink? You must be dying.” He pointed to the bar with his chin, and Changkyun followed his eyes, and nodded.

“Yeah,” the singer agreed. “Yeah, you can buy me a drink.” 


	2. Just Text Him, You Idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which both men are hopeless at making the first move, so technology steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

That was two days ago; now, in the light of day and entirely sober, Hyunwoo was back to his bashful and reserved self, and he hadn’t heard from the beautiful singer since that night at the club. 

_ Changkyun excitedly dragged the older man back towards the restrooms, both men grinning from ear to ear. They at last found themselves well enough away from the milling crowd of people; once they were safely locked in a stall, the younger man pinned Hyunwoo to the wall and held his chin in his hand for a kiss. Hyunwoo’s hands travelled up and down the singer’s back, pulling at his shirt and loosening it, untucking it from his tight leather pants. The taller man kissed him hungrily, desperately, forcing a groan from Changkyun’s full and pretty lips at the hot contact.  _

_ “You... you’re so...” Hyunwoo groaned into the younger man’s mouth. Changkyun grinned against Hyunwoo’s lips and kissed him again. His hands made their way to Hyunwoo’s hair and pulled gently, fingers lacing through soft strands. _

_ “Hyunwoo... Hyunwoo...” Changkyun repeated with every kiss. “Please, let me...” Hyunwoo was dizzy and hot, from the alcohol and the haze of being wrapped in the singer’s arms. Changkyun dropped to his knees and unzipped the older man’s jeans, freeing his painfully hard length and taking him in his mouth. Hyunwoo fell back against the wall half in disbelief at the singer’s brazenness and half in pleasure. The back of his head hit the tiled bathroom wall; he didn’t care. Changkyun’s lips on his length were hot and full and dripping with saliva, as he wantonly licked and sucked, pulling choked moans from Hyunwoo’s kiss swollen lips. The older man’s thighs quivered in delight as Changkyun dug his nails in with every bob of his head, and he knew he was close. _

_ “Chang... Changkyun, I’m—!” He managed to twist from his throat, before feeling himself spill onto the waiting and hungry tongue of the other. Changkyun relaxed his throat and drank him down, continuing to lap him up and suck him until he was pumped dry. Hyunwoo staggered back against the wall and hastily pulled the young singer to his feet, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him greedily, tasting himself on his tongue and lips. Catching their breath, Changkyun pressed their foreheads together and looked him deep in the eyes. _

_ “I wanted to do that to you all night,” he growled. Hyunwoo kissed him again. _

Whether it was from shyness - or worse, Hyunwoo worried, from disinterest, the older man hadn’t heard from the singer since then. He’d wanted to text him himself, but every time he picked up his phone, he bit his lip and put it down again. _He’s too handsome and exciting for me,_ Hyunwoo chastised himself when he was feeling particularly self-pitying; there was only one customer in, and she’d gone to sit with the other manicurist, leaving Hyunwoo to tend to a lonely reception desk. Suddenly, the bell above the door rang delicately, and he almost pulled a muscle in his neck from how quickly he turned his head to see who it was - his heart sank as he registered that the customer wasn’t in fact Changkyun, but his 3pm acrylic appointment. “Welcome!” He smiled as brightly as he could, masking his disappointment. _Pull yourself together,_ he told himself. _Maybe it was just a one-time thing after all._

*

It was getting late; Hyunwoo had let the other technicians leave a little earlier, since there were no more appointments for the day - he’d wanted to keep the shop open just that little bit longer in the hopes that his handsome singer might come by unannounced, like he had done a few days earlier. He hated how much his heart ached to think of him; had he really been that affected by just one night? 

It wasn’t just about the sex, Hyunwoo knew - the first time they met, at his salon, there had been such a brightness and comfort between the two men, like they’d known each other for years already. 

_ “So you just... you bite people when you get excited?” Hyunwoo laughed as he held Changkyun’s hand and applied the dehydrator to his nails, prepping them for the clear base coat. He shook his head. “Remind me never to surprise you,” he winked. _

_ “Oh, I don’t know,” Changkyun leaned in a little and cocked his head, looking up at Hyunwoo through his lashes. “Sometimes, biting can be fun.”  _

Hyunwoo kicked himself for not having enough courage to just text him first - but he didn’t want to be a bother. Changkyun was probably busy rehearsing and writing lyrics, partying with his band mates all night... maybe even meeting with other men. He bristled at the thought; to distract himself, he scrolled through instagram. As he absent-mindedly flicked through his feed, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the friend suggestions - there he was. _How does Instagram **DO** that?!_ he wondered, almost laughing out loud. And then, a quieter thought: _should I follow him?_ His thumb hovered over the ‘follow’ button, hesitant. _It’s not that big a deal, is it? I’m not stalking him. We’re... what are we? Friends? Hell, he had his mouth on my dick the other night. That’s not... insignificant. Fuck it,_ Hyunwoo decided, as he clicked ‘follow.’ 

*

Changkyun threw his head back in despair, groaning theatrically. He was frustrated. His lyrics notebook started back at him, page blank; mocking. The whiteness of the paper was a challenge that he was failing, and he hated it. Turning the pen over and over in his long fingers, he looked at his black nails, shining in the glow of the desk lamp. He smiled, thinking of the handsome nail technician for the Nth time that day. _Your hands were so soft in mine,_ he thought. _I didn’t want the appointment to end... and then the night after..._ he smirked at the memory and touched his lips, remembering - was that why he couldn’t write?  


“Ahh,” he groaned, tossing down the pen. “Why haven’t you texted me, Hyunwoo?” he mused our loud to no one - his apartment was utterly deserted, his band mates having left earlier that day, and it made him feel lonely. To be fair, he hadn’t texted Hyunwoo either - not that he didn’t want to. But after his show and their adventure in the washroom, Changkyun had slept almost the entire following day, as was his habit after a performance; he often gave so much effort that his body was too exhausted to move. Truthfully, by the time he had finally awoken, he’d been a little disappointed that he hadn’t woken up to a message from the older man.

Suddenly, his phone screen lit up - he picked it up to check it. An instagram notification. “Nunu92 is now following you...” he read aloud. _Is that... is it him?_ He wondered, opening the application to confirm his suspicions. _It is him!_ Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat as he scrolled through the older man’s feed: lots of food photos, some pretty shots of murals and colourful graffiti; the occasional gym or dressing room selfie. The young singer smiled. _He’s so soft and handsome,_ he thought. _I really must be smitten. Should I do the same, Hyunwoo?_ He hesitated a moment before finally clicking the “follow back” button. Feeling bold, he at last decided to break their silence and send him a message.

**KyunStar** : you found me~~

after a few minutes, Changkyun got a reply.

**Nunu92:** actually, Instagram did. You showed up in my friend suggestions and I guess I couldn’t resist ^_^

**KyunStar:** I didn’t know if I’d ever hear from you again TT I slept most of the day yesterday and when I woke up, you hadn’t texted me TT

**Nunu92:** I wanted to  
**Nunu92:** but I was worried you would be too busy for me  
**Nunu92:** or that you would be bored of me

Changkyun’s eyes softened as he read the older man’s honest messages, and he could almost see the expression that must have been on his face. His heart hurt to think that his silence had made the older man doubt his feelings. 

**KyunStar:** I don’t think I could ever be bored of you, Hyunwoo  
**KyunStar:** I haven’t been able to write any new lyrics all day because all I’ve thought about was you 

**Nunu92** : really?  
**Nunu92** : if I tell you the same, is that too cheesy?  
**Nunu92** : every time the salon door opens I almost break my neck trying to see if it’s you 

Changkyun laughed softly. _He’s so cute. I want to see him again. I need to._

**KyunStar:** come to our rehearsal tomorrow.  
**KyunStar:** I miss you.  
**KyunStar:** is that weird to say?

**Nunu92:** it’s not weird  
**Nunu92:** I miss you too  
**Nunu92:** I miss your hands in my hair.

**KyunStar:** oh?  
**KyunStar:** you’re so honest in messages  
**KyunStar:** are you feeling brave?

**Nunu92** : I’m better with my real feelings like this  
**Nunu92** : when I talk I make mistakes and get too shy  
**Nunu92** : am I too honest?

**KyunStar:** I like this side of you.  
**KyunStar:** be honest with me, Hyunwoo.  
**KyunStar:** I like you. A lot.  
**KyunStar:** do you like me, too?

**Nunu92:** so much.  
**Nunu92** : I’ve been replaying the other night in my head, over and over again  
**Nunu92** : you were so handsome on stage  
**Nunu92:** and then after...  
**Nunu92:** afterwards was incredible

**KyunStar:** I miss your lips on mine  
**KyunStar:** come see our practice tomorrow  
**KyunStar:** I need to see you again

**Nunu92** : on stage, will you sing to only me?  
**Nunu92:** I like it when you look only at me.

**KyunStar:** then that’s what I’ll do.

Changkyun stared at his phone screen and smiled. _God bless Instagram’s invasive algorithms, he mused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you sign Wonho's petition? no? scroll back up and follow the link~ thank you!


	3. Sucker For A Man In Eye Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hyunwoo and Changkyun unsuccessfully try to hide how much they like each other from the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Hyunwoo nervously checked himself out in the glass storefront of the coffee shop next to the entrance of Changkyun’s studio’s building. _God, he really makes me feel like a lovestruck teenager, doesn’t he?_ He thought with a smile. He took out his phone.

Not even on the first ring, Changkyun picked up.

“Hey,” his deep, raspy voice slipped through the phone and made Hyunwoo’s entire body feel warm. “You’re here? I’ll buzz you in, hang on.”

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo laughed softly. “I’ll be up in a sec.”

The heavy glass door made a low, mechanical sound; Hyunwoo pushed open the door and took a deep breath.

*

Hyunwoo paused a moment before rapping gently on the studio door; it had a piece of cardstock with the band’s name written on it in black sharpie – “ _Monsta_ ,” Hyunwoo read aloud. “That suits him,” he smiled.

Then, the door swung open. “Hey!” The young singer’s grin was wide and beautiful, threatening to blind Hyunwoo with its brilliance. “Come in!” Changkyun practically fell into Hyunwoo’s arms when he opened the door to the studio, taking him in and breathing the scent of his cologne in deeply. “ _God_ , I missed you,” he whispered into his neck. Hyunwoo smiled, and embraced him tightly.

“I missed you too,” he replied, voice equally quiet. Clearly his bandmates had no idea; and he didn’t want to alert them to anything if Changkyun wasn’t ready. “I missed you too.”

“Guys, this is my new favourite nail tech,” Changkyun pushed Hyunwoo forward a little, introducing him. “He’s gonna watch the practice, that cool?” The others nodded, a little confused by the scene before them - but then again, their vocalist was capricious in the extreme, and nothing really surprised them anymore. “This is Hyungwon, our lead guitarist,” Changkyun began to introduce his band members one by one. “Minhyuk on drums, and Jooheon on bass. He raps with me now that we’re including it more and more into our music.”

Hyunwoo smiled and bowed slightly at them all. “I saw you guys perform the other night,” he beamed. “You’re really good.” The rest of the members chorused in various thank-you’s and smiles, still not quite sure why their leader’s manicurist was watching them rehearse.

Changkyun led him over to the small couch. “It’s not much, but it’s comfy,” he explained. “We’re gonna run through a few more songs, some you heard the other night.” he smiled and leaned in close. “I’ll sing just for you, like I promised.”

Hyunwoo grinned. “Break a leg,” he replied, taking his place on the couch.

*

The studio space was small, well-worn – the soundproof paneling almost falling off in some places, paint chipping off the windowpane. But it soon filled with the heady, vigorous and repetitive sound of expertly-played drums and guitars. Hyunwoo leaned forward on his elbows pressing hard into his thighs as he intently watched Changkyun ready himself at the mic. Today was just a rehearsal, but he’d done his makeup; wide brown eyes in heavy, smudged liner on his top and bottom lash lines, thick grey eyeshadow. Somehow, even with such heavy makeup, it made the young man look more delicate; Hyunwoo wondered why. Looking around at the others, he noticed that his band-mates were almost as pretty as he was, if he were honest. Minhyuk was slim and had skin like shining alabaster, with shaggy black hair that flopped rhythmically as he played the drums, bare arms exposed in a ripped, homemade muscle shirt; Jooheon was muscular, practically having been poured into his tight black jeans, strutting around the space as he rapped like he owned it. Hyungwon was almost fairy-like, his long blonde hair framing impossibly pouty lips and sleepy-looking eyes that seemed to see right into Hyunwoo’s soul if he held his gaze longer than a few seconds. He swallowed hard. _What must they think of me?_ He wondered. He suddenly felt very out-of-place, sitting alone on the couch watching these men practice and fill the room to bursting with incredible, fast, delicious music.

Hyunwoo swallowed hard again and tried to refocus his energy and attention on the man he’d come to see – his singer. Changkyun moved so effortlessly around the space, navigating around the others, wrapping a loose arm around them as they performed together, occasionally winking over at Hyunwoo, who blushed each time. _He’s so different when he’s singing_ , he mused. _We’re all so different, our public and private selves_. After the first few songs, he relaxed a little more. He could see the other band members getting used to performing to an audience of one, encouraged by Changkyun; Jooheon began to sing and rap towards him, Minhyuk waving and winking at him between beats, even Hyungwon played more towards him and made silly faces, hamming up his performance and making him laugh.

Changkyun signaled that at the end of the song they were practicing, he wanted a break; the boys nodded their agreement and wrapped up, breathless. Hyunwoo stood up from where he sat on the couch and clapped and exclaimed, “amazing! You guys sound so good!” and the members smiled, pleased. He sat back down, and patted the empty cushion next to him. Changkyun gracelessly wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and collapsed on the couch next to Hyunwoo. “Did you like it?” he asked, catching his breath.

Hyunwoo turned to him and lovingly dabbed at his still-sweaty forehead with the hem of his long sleeve. “You were gorgeous,” he gushed, voice low; cautious. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” he added, smiling. Changkyun hummed in satisfaction, leaning in at the older man’s touch, forgetting that they weren’t alone.

Hyungwon, who had been inadvertently watching the pair, cleared his throat. “Boss, did you want to wrap up for the day?” his eyes darted between the singer and Hyunwoo and back again, as if trying to say, _I don’t know what’s going on, but you two look like you should probably be alone_. He took a long swig of water, and set the bottle down on one of Minhyuk’s drums, earning a feigned squawk of disapproval from the older man. He laughed. “We shouldn’t stress your vocals too much before the big show tomorrow, anyway.”

“Big show?” Hyunwoo questioned, looking at Changkyun and then Hyungwon and back again. “You’re playing a bigger venue than the 514 Club?”

Changkyun ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the sofa. “Yeah,” he motioned for the rest of Hyungwon’s water; the guitarist tossed it over to him, and he coolly caught it with one hand, and drank deeply. “We’re playing at this place called the Follow Theatre, tomorrow night,” he looked down at his fingernails. “They’re still good, right?” he held out his hand for Hyunwoo to take, feigning professional curiosity. Hyunwoo took the young man’s hand in his, and took a moment to at least pretend to examine his work. He turned Changkyun’s hand in his. It was soft, warm; it felt right.

Again, Hyungwon cleared his throat. Changkyun got the hint, and took his hand back from the other man’s gentle grasp. “Wanna get lunch?” He asked Hyunwoo, who had developed a rising blush.

*

At last out of the building, Changkyun wrapped an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist – he was just that little bit too tall for it to be difficult to rest around his shoulder as they walked away. “So,” he grinned against the older man’s ear as they walked. “You gonna buy me lunch, handsome?”

Hyunwoo felt warm all over when Changkyun spoke to him like that; he wished he could be so brazen with his words, especially when they were in public. He smiled bashfully. “Sure, where would you like to go?”

Changkyun pretended to think for a moment, and shifted his weight from foot to foot cutely as they idled at the crosswalk. “Actually,” he said, voice a sing-song. “I think… I think I want to taste your cooking, Hyunwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you sign Wonho's petition? no? scroll back up and follow the link~ thank you!


	4. Say My Name, Please Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the boys finally get to have really, really good sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

That veneer of coolness – however thin – did not last very long once the pair were well and truly alone, in the safe quiet of Hyunwoo’s apartment. Changkyun’s mouth was on him in a flash, before he could even lock the door behind him. Not that Hyunwoo minded; he’d been thinking about the singer’s kisses since that night at the 514 Club.

“Changkyun… you’re so…” Hyunwoo couldn’t get a full thought out, with the young man’s hands exploring every inch of his chest and snaking under his loose t-shirt. If he couldn’t speak, he at least could move – he gripped the singer’s slim, muscular thighs and carried him into the nearby kitchen, setting him on the counter and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies close. “That’s better, isn’t it?” he murmured into the young man’s neck, kissing him slowly; agonizingly slow – Changkyun tried to stifle the whine in his throat, but Hyunwoo felt it reverberate against his lips. “You wanted to taste my cooking…?” he reminded the singer, teasing.

Changkyun growled into the older man’s mouth, and took his chin in his hands. “ _Please_ fuck me,” he practically begged. “I’ve been wanting you _so bad_.” He kissed him then, biting and sucking hungrily at Hyunwoo’s lower lip, and began to grind against his pelvis on the counter. Hyunwoo groaned into the kiss, breaking it only to travel lower and rip the young man’s shirt from his jeans, pulling it over his head and attacking his bare chest with open kisses, strong hands holding his body in place with a grip that felt it might bruise; but Changkyun didn’t care. Hyunwoo swirled an expert tongue over the singer’s nipples, forcing a surprised cry from the young man. Hyunwoo’s hands traveled lower still, until they rested at the buttons of Changkyun’s jeans. “Can I…?” he asked, breathless against Changkyun’s chest.

The singer nodded vigorously, panting in anticipation as a hand curled through Hyunwoo’s hair, almost bracing himself. Hyunwoo took a strong, purposeful hand and palmed the young man’s erection through his already-tight jeans, and Changkyun cursed, a hiss pushing past bared teeth. “ _Fuck_ , Hyunwoo, you tease--!” he yanked on the older man’s hair like a petulant child. “I need you so bad, _please_ …” he added, more pliant; his voice a needy whimper, now. Hyunwoo smirked and at last undid the buttons constraining his pretty singer, and freed his painfully hard erection, taking it in his hand and smoothing the precome down his shaft. Changkyun threw his head back against the cabinet and sighed, eyes half-closed in relief. Hyunwoo pulled him forward by the back of his neck and kissed him through his strokes, feeling Changkyun’s hot breath grow more ragged with arousal as he kept going.

“You’re so pretty, _so pretty_ …” Hyunwoo cooed, making the singer blush hard. The older man could feel himself straining hard in his own jeans – Changkyun could see, too, how bad he wanted him. He pulled on Hyunwoo’s shirt, bringing their faces close again.

“Don’t make me come like this,” Changkyun growled. “I _need_ you inside me…” Hyunwoo groaned and rested his head against the young man’s shoulder as if steadying himself. It’s true; the way Changkyun spoke to him, with his low, raspy voice, it was dizzying; and he loved it. He let Changkyun hastily, hungrily undo his jeans and pull them off of him, gripping his half-naked body and pulling them close again for him to grind on. _“Please…”_ he moaned in Hyunwoo’s ear, biting at the lobe and running his tongue along the skin. “ _Please, Hyunwoo_...”

Hyunwoo couldn’t take any more of the singer’s pretty begging. He pulled off Changkyun’s boxers and jeans completely, tossing them to the floor and pushed his fingers into his mouth; Changkyun licked and sucked at them greedily, erotically, baring his pretty canines and giving Hyunwoo a desirous look. Hyunwoo, satisfied, took his fingers from his mouth and spread the young man’s smooth thighs, kneeling to take him in his mouth at last and massaging a finger inside. Changkyun arched his back in surprise, in relief, at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s hot, wet mouth around his length. Hyunwoo felt him relax around his fingers, and began moving slowly. Changkyun’s hands in his hair curled through soft strands, pulling in time with his tongue. He could feel how ready the singer was for him, and he could not bear to wait any longer. He slipped his fingers from him, and Changkyun whined at the sudden empty feeling. Hyunwoo stood again, taking himself in his hand and braced the singer with his other hand on his waist. 

“Changkyun… Kyunie,” Hyunwoo moaned. “ _God_ you’re so… you’re _so_ beautiful,” he kissed him forcefully as he eased himself inside; Changkyun threw his head back and cried out at the feeling of being filled after so much teasing, mouth in a perfect O and his eyes closed as if in surprise. He held fast to the older man, nails digging into his beautifully tanned skin, holding on to him as if for dear life. Changkyun grunted in satisfaction as the older man filled him to the hilt at last, feeling himself relax around his cock. He bit down on the soft flesh of Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders to muffle his cries. The older man moaned at the feeling of the singer’s sharp teeth on his skin, and for a moment he wondered if he could bite down hard enough to draw blood; he knew at the very least, there would be bruises. That thought made him smirk with delight. 

Hyunwoo built up a steady pace, pressing their foreheads together and kissing Changkyun as often as he could capture his lips, when they weren’t moaning together. The kitchen, the whole apartment, filled with their sounds - the low, rumbling curses of the singer each time Hyunwoo slammed into him, and the honeyed voice of the nail technician, praising his lover and cooing over how good he felt. Soon, Hyunwoo felt the telltale heat coiling in his middle, and he knew he was close. Changkyun could feel it, too. He grabbed the older man by the back of the neck and groaned in his mouth, “come inside me, Hyunwoo—! I need it…” and he kissed him then, the taste of his sweat dancing on the older man’s tongue and making him delirious with desire. Hyunwoo gripped Changkyun’s hips, knuckles white, and lolled his head back on his shoulders, letting a last, throaty moan rip through him as he came, hard and fast. His thighs shook as he pumped cum into the young singer, their heads collapsed on each other’s shoulders. 

Changkyun pressed desperate, open mouthed kisses to Hyunwoo’s shoulder and neck, tasting the last notes of perfume he’d worn earlier, mixed with the salt of the sweat on his skin. “Hyunwoo… _Hyunwoo…”_ he repeated, over and over again like an incantation, unable to say anything else. Hyunwoo took hold of the singer’s length, hot and painfully hard, and began to stroke him, not slipping out from him just yet. Changkyun groaned at the feeling of the older man’s hand around his neglected cock, still filled. His hips rocked back and forth, rolling entirely on their own, a rhythm between the two of them like they’d been together like this for years already. 

“Come for me, baby,” Hyunwoo murmured in Changkyun’s ear, breath hot and ragged against his smooth, sweat-beaded skin. “Come for me, Kyunie,” he repeated, low and almost reverently, as his hand worked him. Changkyun’s head swam with dizzy over-stimulation, and he cried out as he came at last between their bodies and lolled his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, panting and still clinging to him, nails carving crescent moons into the older man’s beautiful tan skin. 

“That was… that was…” Changkyun tried desperately to catch his breath. He smiled against Hyunwoo’s skin and kissed him softly, coming down from his high. Hyunwoo carefully combed the singer’s sweat-matted fringe from his forehead and smiled at how his smokey makeup had smudged even more, and kissed his temples lovingly. 

“God, you’re so…” he took Hyunwoo’s face in his hands and kissed him, slowly, deliberately. “I’m _so_ in love with you,” he confessed, despite himself. 

Hyunwoo smiled wide against Changkyun’s lips. “Me too,” Hyunwoo admitted. “I’m so in love with you, too,” he held the young singer close. “Please don’t ever leave my side.” 

“Never,” Changkyun shook his head obediently, pulling him in for another kiss. “I’m never letting you go.” 

*

Some time later, after the pair had showered - and fucked a second (and third) time - Changkyun had spotted Hyunwoo’s “secret” stash of fuzzy pyjamas and practically demanded that they wear them; the pair sat in Hyunwoo’s living room, an open bottle of soju half-drained and takeout laden on the table in front of them. 

After a moment, Changkyun mused, “do you do your own nails, Hyunwoo?” He took another sip of the peach alcohol. 

Hyunwoo laughed. “I don’t,” he said, feeding the young man another mouthful of fish cakes and rice. “I mean, I don’t paint my nails.” 

“Would you let me try?” Changkyun asked, setting down his glass and resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder, eyeing the pretty bruise he’d left there from earlier. “I want to paint your nails,” he added, a childlike tone in his voice; _he’s so playful when he’s tipsy,_ Hyunwoo beamed. 

“Sure, baby,” Hyunwoo kissed the top of the singer’s head. He rose to get his supplies, and was back before Changkyun registered that he had left his side at all. “I’ve got black and red, and pink — please don’t paint my nails pink,” he added hastily. 

Changkyun puffed out his cheeks, pretending to be annoyed. “Fineeee,” he teased. “Black it is, then. To match mine.” He took Hyunwoo’s hands in his, turning them over and back again, relishing the intimacy of it. He kissed his fingertips and his palms, breathing in the scent of the soap from their shower - we smell the same now, he thought, and it made him warm. “Your hands are so soft,” he remarked. 

“Of course,” Hyunwoo smiled. “What kind of manicurist has rough hands?”

Laughter. 

Changkyun carefully painted each nail, occasionally looking up at Hyunwoo through his long lashes. “Don’t judge me too harshly,” he teased. “There’s a reason I don’t even do my own nails.” 

“You’re actually doing a pretty good job,” Hyunwoo replied honestly, looking at how carefully the singer had applied the polish. “Don’t forget the top coat, though,” he motioned to the clear bottle with his eyes. “If you don’t apply that, then this polish will chip off, and it will lose me my customers,” he pouted cutely, and Changkyun’s heart leapt. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Changkyun played along, reaching for the top coat. “A handsome man like you should have pretty nails to match.”

“Funny,” Hyunwoo grinned. “I was going to say the same to you.”

Another kiss. 

The moon rose high in the sky, shining slivers of silver bouncing off the men’s faces. 


	5. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Changkyun reveals a secret that isn't much of a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The morning light streamed in through Hyunwoo’s half-opened bedroom curtains and he was gently awoken by the press of soft kisses to his neck from behind - he smiled and turned in his bed to face Changkyun, and swept his floppy fringe from his face. 

“Morning, Kyunie,” Hyunwoo said, voice full of sleep. “Have you been awake long?”

Changkyun sighed, contented. “Nope, just a few minutes.” He nestled into the taller man’s chest and guided his arms to wrap around his slim frame. Hyunwoo smiled at how soft, how small the young man seemed in that moment. Changkyun smiled up at him. “You’ll come to the show tonight, right?” 

Hyunwoo smiled from the very middle of himself and took the young man’s face in both hands, kissing his forehead. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Oh… but don’t you have to be at the nail shop? It’s short notice, I feel bad…” Changkyun began to second-guess himself.

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I can leave the shop to my assistant manager, I could be yours all day if you want.”

“Come with me.” 

“Where?”

“Help me get ready, backstage.” Changkyun clarified. “I want you to be the last person I see before I get on stage. I didn’t tell you this before, but…” he rolled into his back, and Hyunwoo did the same, lacing their fingers together side by side. “There’s an agency rep coming to the theatre tonight, and we’ve been in negotiations with this company for a while. This show is a big deal, we could finally get signed. Then we’d be able to promote properly, and…”

Hyunwoo turned into his side and propped his head up on his elbow, and curled his fingers through Changkyun’s soft hair. “That’s amazing,” he beamed. “Of course I’ll help you get ready backstage. You’re going to do so well,” he cooed, soothingly. It had only been a week since meeting the young man but he knew anxiety when he saw it. “You’re gonna make it, you know,” he continued. “You’re so talented.”

“You think so?” Changkyun asked, looking up at Hyunwoo with wide, almost childlike eyes, a moment of vulnerability peaking through. “Do you really think  _ Monsta _ will make it?” 

“I do,” the older man replied, without hesitation. He bent down to kiss the singer’s parted lips. “I know it.”

*

“Ah, here’s our fearless leader now!” Minhyuk grinned as he heard the door to the studio gently swing open. “Hey, boss!” He turned to greet him and was surprised to see Hyunwoo in tow. He looked at him quizzically and was about to say something when Hyungwon put a hand on his shoulder, as if stopping him. 

“Afternoon, gentlemen,” Changkyun boomed theatrically and smiled, ignoring Minhyuk’s expression. “You remember Hyunwoo,” his eyes flit around the room. “He’s gonna stick around for our last rehearsal and come to the show tonight to cheer us on.” 

“Hey, guys,” Hyunwoo waved, bashfully. He felt the member’s eyes on him, felt the wheels turning in their minds trying to figure out just who he was to their vocalist. His heart began to race. “Uh, I forgot something in your car,” he turned to Changkyun. “Can you take me back to the parking lot?”

Changkyun was confused. “Yeah sure, I’ll go with you,” he looked back at the rest of the band. “Sorry guys, be right back.”

The members shrugged, and continued tuning their instruments. 

As soon as they were alone again, Hyunwoo whispered, “they don’t know a thing, do they?”

“Know what?” Changkyun asked, not picking up on the urgency in the older man’s voice. 

Hyunwoo chose his next words carefully. “They don’t know you like men, do they,” his voice was low, measured. “They have no idea.”

Changkyun stopped walking, and took Hyunwoo by the arm gently and pulled him towards the empty alley. He looked suddenly sad, and Hyunwoo regretted saying anything. He sighed. “No,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve never told them any of it. But I think… I think Minhyuk is figuring it out. Who brings their manicurist to their band rehearsals?” The men shared a laugh, despite everything. 

“Do you… do you  _ want _ to tell them?” Hyunwoo asked, brushing the hair from the singer’s eyes. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Kyunie,” he smiled warmly. “I don’t want to make things difficult for you. Should I go?” his eyes were sad, but he wanted to try and smile for the singer. 

Changkyun reached out and tightened his grip on the older man’s jacket. “No…” his voice was small. “Please, Hyunwoo. Stay with me.” 

Hyunwoo drew the singer close and held him. “Alright,” he kissed the top of his head. “I’ll follow your lead, babe.”

“Thank you.”

*

The pair spent a few more quiet moments in the alley before heading to Changkyun’s car to retrieve Hyunwoo’s bag - after all, they’d left the members on the pretext of having forgotten something, and the pair didn’t want to return empty handed. 

After a few songs, Changkyun slipped away to the washroom, squeezing Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he passed him; Hyunwoo blushed a little at the contact, but tried to keep a straight face. 

“You two seem pretty friendly,” Minhyuk observed, eyebrow quirked. “You must be very  _ good _ at your job, for the Boss to keep you so close.” Hyunwoo wasn’t stupid; he heard the unsubtle double-meaning in Minhyuk’s voice. 

Hyunwoo swallowed hard. “He hates naked nails,” he offered, thinking on his feet. “I could do yours, if you want,” he cocked his head playfully. _ If you’re going to dish it out, I hope you can take it too _ . “looks like it’s been a while since you’ve gotten  _ some attention _ .” Jooheon hissed in laughter, approving of the nail tech’s banter. 

“He’s got a point, Minnie,” Jooheon agreed, clapping a hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and giving the drummer a look. “You’ll give us a discount, right?” Minhyuk puffed his cheeks out, annoyed; but he quieted. 

Hyunwoo laughed, relieved that he’d seemingly de-escalated the situation. “Sure.” 

Changkyun returned, and was relieved to see Hyunwoo laughing. “What’s so funny?” He asked, taking a seat next to Hyunwoo on the couch. 

“Hyunwoo’s agreed to give us a discount if we get our manicures done at his place,” Hyungwon filled him in. “Don’t let this one go,” he smiled knowingly at his vocalist. “I always wanted to get my nails done.” 

Laughter.

*

Everyone putting the finishing touches on their stage outfits, Changkyun let his guard down just a little and gave Hyunwoo his makeup bag. “Help me?” He asked sweetly, leaning against the vanity’s counter. Hyunwoo nodded yes, but couldn't help but blush at the request, taking in the sight of the vocalist as he was - dressed in tight leather pants, leaving nothing to the imagination; a loose pucci-inspired print silk top French-tucked at his belt, showing off his slim waist. His hair was styled up and away from his face, showcasing his brow piercing. Even without makeup, Hyunwoo thought he looked good enough to absolutely ravage right then and there - but he controlled himself. 

He carefully swept the sparkling charcoal eyeshadow across Changkyun’s closed lids, smudging the corners with his fingers just how he liked before applying the thick liquid liner to his top and bottom lash lines. “You’re so pretty,” Hyunwoo murmured softly, forgetting himself and running a gentle thumb across Changkyun’s bottom lip; the singer closed his eyes and leaned imperceptibly closer at the older man’s touch, and smiled. He did not see Jooheon’s reaction behind him, raising an eyebrow before continuing to apply his own eye makeup. 

“You think so?” Changkyun whispered, eyes half-open now, to help the older man in his eyeliner application. His voice was low, but the beautiful raspiness of it made Hyunwoo feel warm. 

“The prettiest,” he replied, finishing his work. “There,” he turned the singer around to look at his reflection in the mirror. “See? Perfect.”

Facing away from the pair, Jooheon smiled softly to himself. 

*

The audience erupted in thunderous applause, and Changkyun closed his eyes and threw back his head, taking in the waves and waves of cheers. He collapsed in the arms of his band mates and exited the stage with them; as he staggered offstage, he caught a glimpse of Hyunwoo, who stood waiting for him there - he flung himself into his arms and allowed himself to be picked up and twirled around by the muscular man, who cooed excitedly in his ear. “You did so good,” his voice reverberated through the singer’s body, and he was happy enough to cry.

“Really?” Was all Changkyun could say, breathless and resisting the urge to kiss him right then - but he needn’t have bothered; Hyungwon had seen everything, and it was like the final lightbulb had gone off. His eyes softened, at last understanding. He slipped away from the pair and joined the others. 

Hyunwoo and Changkyun finally made their way back to the dressing room, the singer’s arm around Hyunwoo’s slim waist, both men smiling from ear to ear. The others had taken off their makeup and stage clothes by now and were catching their breath and cleaning up the room, but once the duo had returned, their movements slowed. 

“Hey, boss,” Jooheon greeted him. “Did you enjoy the show, Hyunwoo?” He asked the older man. 

“I loved it,” he gushed. “You were all incredible. I haven’t seen anyone like you guys before.” He beamed at the others, and retrieved the pack of makeup wipes from the vanity to give to Changkyun, who took them from him with a smile. “I have a feeling  _ Monsta _ is going to make it big.” 

“Thanks for coming and supporting us,” Hyungwon added sweetly. “Changkyunie has been so happy lately,” he flicked his eyes over at the vocalist, wondering if he should push it. He decided he would. “You two seem like a perfect match.”

At that, Hyunwoo blushed, and his breath hitched in his throat. He glanced at Changkyun, who looked back at him and took his hand.  _ In front of them? _ Hyunwoo panicked.  _ Are you sure? _ He wished the young man could read minds. His heart felt like it would leap from his mouth. 

“Is it that obvious?” The singer finally spoke, eyes downcast slightly buy a smile on his face. “I guess now is as good a time as any to explain and tell you,” he said, his grip on Hyunwoo tightening as he laced their fingers together. 

“Tell us what, boss?” Jooheon prompted, gently - even though he knew what he would say next, he didn’t want to pressure their leader. 

Changkyun sighed, not unhappily - and looked up at Hyunwoo. “We’re in love,” he said finally. “And I’m gay.” He looked around at his members for their reaction - and was surprised to see smiles. “You knew already, didn’t you?” He mused, relieved. Hyunwoo slipped his hand from the vocalist’s to instead snake his arms around his waist and hold him. 

“Jooheon, you owe me fifty bucks,” Minhyuk playfully slapped the guitarist’s arm. “You two are so  _ cute _ !” 

“Ow—! But I already knew too!” He protested, laughing. “Can’t we call it even?” 

Changkyun smiled, and turned his head to kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Thank you,” the older man said softly. 

“What for, babe?” Changkyun asked, confused. 

“For walking into my nail shop a week ago.” He kissed the singer’s forehead, and the panto-crowd that was his band members cooed at the scene before them. 

“Let’s all go out for drinks to celebrate tonight,” Hyungwon offered, patting his leader’s back. “Hyunwoo, you’re coming too.”

The eldest beamed, pleased that his presence would no longer be met with confusion. “Let’s go!” He smiled brightly, looking into Changkyun’s eyes.  _ Life is strange,  _ he thought.  _ But look at us now. I’m so glad.  _

Stepping out into the cool Seoul evening, the moon shone full and bright on the group of men, keeping careful watch over them as they walked together through the empty streets on to their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last! a little epilogue.   
> thanks for reading!
> 
> did you sign Wonho's petition? no? scroll back up and follow the link~ thank you!


	6. Epilogue; One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a year since the pretty rockstar and the bashful manicurist met; where are they now?

“Baby, get up,” Hyunwoo’s honey voice gently awoke the deeply sleeping singer, his eyes fluttering open and registering that his boyfriend was talking to him. He smiled. 

“Morning,” he pouted his lips for a kiss, which the older man gave readily. “What time is it?”

Hyunwoo gently pulled Changkyun up so he sat upright in the bed, and he rested his chin on his naked shoulder. “It’s almost time for us to meet the boys and get on the tour bus, baby.” 

A flash of remembrance in the young man’s eyes; he smiled brightly. “Are you excited?” he asked, ruffling Hyunwoo’s hair. “A whole month of shows. _Monsta’s_ first national tour,” he mused, a song in his voice. “A different hotel every night,” taking Hyunwoo’s chin in his gentle hand, he kissed him slowly. “Think of all the memories we’ll make.”

Hyunwoo sighed happily, and took Changkyun’s hand in his, examining his nails and kissing his open palm; he cupped his cheek with the singer’s hand and left it there, sinking into it. “I told you, you’d make it.” 

Changkyun curled his arms loosely around Hyunwoo’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much,” he murmured. “I can’t imagine doing any of this without you by my side.”

“You’ll never have to,” Hyunwoo replied. “I’ll always be right here.”

Another kiss; the sun shone brightly through half-closed bedroom curtains, bathing the lovers in a soft golden glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! If you’d like to see any other MX aus, let me know!


End file.
